With Angelina
by Sheldon Potter
Summary: George didn't just jump back into life after Fred died. Angelina was there to help him. This is a series of 100 word stories from the life that followed.
1. Laughter

He was in a really bad place after Fred died. He became a recluse, spending his days considering the ways he could be with him again.

His family worried, the friends that were left worried. But they didn't understand what he was going through.

People tried, they had tried really hard. They just couldn't get him to do anything, and they were on the verge of giving up.

The night George laughed for the first time after the war, the first time they saw a glimmer of hope, Angelina was there. It was because of her that George came back.


	2. Ideas

For nine months, they didn't once discuss names. George knew Angelina had an idea, Angelina knew George had an idea. But they left it at that.

When his son arrived in the world, wrinkled, screaming and redheaded, George knew the time had come. So he opened his mouth, ready to give the most precious thing in his world a name.

But Angelina beat him to it. "Fred," she whispered from the bed beside him. "His name is Fred." George just smiled widely.

Fred Weasley. After his best friend. After his twin brother.

Exactly what he had been about to say.


	3. Wedding I

A marquee had been set up in The Burrow's garden. Rows of golden chairs ran down either side of a deep purple carpet. Gold and white flowers wound their way around the supporting poles.

George looked to his left without thinking. He wanted to catch Fred's eye and grin like he used to. He wanted Fred to grin back. Seeing no one, he turned to face the opening she would walk through.

Angelina appeared as expected and began her way down the aisle, hanging on her father's arm. A few more steps and George wouldn't be so alone any more.


	4. Wedding II

She walked up next to him, and her father left. She smiled her brilliant smile, and George smiled back, happier than he had been for a long, long time.

The wizard began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of George and Angelina in marriage…"

When it was his turn, George said, "Of course I do."

And when it was her turn, Angelina said, still smiling, "I do."

"… then I declare you bonded for life." The wizard finished.

The one thing he thought before he kissed his wife for the first time was that Fred should be there.


	5. Birthday

He didn't think his 21st birthday was a day of celebration.

But his mother had made a cake and his whole family, Hermione and Harry gathered in The Burrow's small kitchen.

George just stayed in the room he had shared with Fred for so long.

Someone knocked on the door. George just turned over. He heard the door open and felt someone sit on the bed. He ignored them.

Then he smelt her perfume, and felt her hair as she laid there next to him, with her arms round him. Not talking, just holding him until they both fell asleep.


	6. Dreams

**Jutst wanted to say thank you to fantabulousz, for reviewing twice and adding this story to their favourites and alerts, writing obsession23 for favouriting, and the killers tears who favourited and added me to their alerts as well. **

Not only little girls have silly dreams with their best friend. He had some with Fred.

A successful joke shop, lots of girlfriends, then the perfect wife, and two kids each, twins if possible who could be best friends.

All they managed was the joke shop (which had been very very successful) and few girlfriends each. For a while after Fred died, George thought the rest was completely unrealistic.

But then along Angelina, who was pretty much the most perfect wife he could have ever asked for. And two kids, Fred and Roxanne. He just wished Fred had the same.


	7. Jealous

George was never really jealous of his brother. They looked exactly the same. They got the same attention from girls. They had the same sense of humour. They got the same marks at school. There was no reason to be jealous.

He had only been properly jealous when Fred asked Angelina to the Yule Ball, and she said yes.

He knew he shouldn't feel that way after what happened but he couldn't help it. He was jealous that Fred didn't have to survive by himself in a world which didn't seem right anymore. Almost the same but so very different.


	8. Worries

For the months leading up to his wedding to Angelina, George worried about Fred not being there.

He couldn't get past the fact that Fred should be standing next to him, his best man, watching on as he married the best person in his life.

But then there was this thought in the back of George' head: _If Fred was here would he be marrying Angelina, not me? _

Whenever this bothered him, he mentioned it to Angelina who just said that she would always choose him, and all Fred had done was bring them together, albeit in a sad way.


	9. Funeral

No one should have to sit through the funeral of their twin. Especially after only twenty years together.

"… died fighting for a safer world …"

George sat there, listening to people who didn't know anything about Fred share their 'memories' of him, tears running silently into his lap.

"… that time when we were playing against Slytherin and he …"

Any moment now he would have to get up and talk. Then afterwards people would start coming up to him, ask him how he was coping without Fred.

"… always smiling, always laughing …"

But Angelina was there the entire time, helping him through it.


	10. Memories

It took a long time for George to be able to move freely in The Burrow. Everything, from the FW carved in the kitchen table to the window in the living room they smashed during an indoor Quidditch game brought back bittersweet memories.

Fred was gone now, and no more memories were going to be made with him. George was just going to face life alone.

But then Angelina showed him that it was possible to make new memories, to get past Fred. She showed him that he could still love, be happy, smile and laugh, just with her instead.

**Just wanted to say thanks to anyone who reviewed or favourited. :) **


	11. Detention

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I couldn't really think what to write but there's something here now and a couple more chapters on their way so enjoy :)**

Two weeks until the end of Fred's fourth year, Angelina walked into the living room, clutching a letter in her hand.

"Look what your son has done this time. You better hope that you didn't encourage him!"

_Mr and Mrs Weasley, _

_I must inform you that your son, Fred Weasley, has been placed in yet more detentions after his recent attempts to blow up the toilets around the school. I know this was once your brother's idea …_

And there George just had to laugh. He thought he was lucky that his son lived up to his name, even if Angelina didn't.


	12. Quidditch

Fred inherited his father's brain for pranks. Roxanne inherited both her mother and father's enthusiasm for Quidditch.

By her third year, Roxanne had carved a name for herself as a ferocious beater, and by sixth year no one was surprised to see a Quidditch captain badge pinned to her robes.

George and Angelina were very proud of their daughter's Quidditch achievements, and were sure Fred would have been too, so encouraged it as much as possible.

But they were always slightly disconcerted whenever they saw their darling girl in her element on the Quidditch pitch, injuring players twice her size.

__**Thanks to Chynna-Pie for reviewing :) **


	13. Letter

Young witches and wizards spend eleven years waiting for this day, and every witch and wizard can remember the day theirs came.

When the owl came for Fred that day, George had tears in his eyes. Tears of happiness and pride, for the excitement that lies in his son's future but also tears of sadness for the times that had past.

As he watched his son eagerly rip open the yellowed parchment envelope, he remembered another eleven year old boy. A boy whose envelope also read _Mr F Weasley _and had a similar expression of pure happiness on his face.

**Thanks to SitSrin and Chynna-Pie for reviewing, or commenting as it is now known! **


	14. Fred,

_Fred, _

_It's been five years now. _

_It was hard, really hard, to carry on without you, and for a long time I didn't think I could. I made everyone really worried, when they were mourning for you too. _

_Mum and Dad convinced me to move back home, but that just made things harder. Everything reminded me of you Fred, and all I could do was sit there in our room, trying to ignore the pain. I pushed everyone away, and it took a while for me to realise what I had done to them, to me. _

_But Angelina never left. _

**This letter didn't quite seem right in 100 words, so I've written a longer version, which I am going to upload as soon as possible. **

**And thank you to ****fantabulousz****, ****Chynna-Pie**** and ****bandgeek1229 ****for reviewing. **


	15. Question

They were having a nice, expensive, dinner at some Muggle restaurant, for what was hopefully going to be a special occasion.

But as Angelina swallowed her last mouthful, George realised he was running out of time.

"Angelina."

"Hmm"

Whatever speech he had prepared seemed to have slipped his mind; the direct approach would be simpler. Palms sweating, George got down on one knee, took a diamond ring out of his pocket and:

"Angelina, will you marry me?"

He barely heard her "yes, yes, yes George!" before she flung her arms around his neck and they both broke down in tears.

**It's the winter holidays here in Australia, so I have more time to write, therefore you get more updates :)**

**Thanks to ****mia95****, ****fantabulousz**** and ****Chynna-Pie**** for reviewing. **

**And also, I've uploaded the longer version of the letter as a separate story called "Fred,". I couldn't think of a better title, but if anyone has one I can change it. **


	16. Shop

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes went downhill fast after Fred died.

Cobwebs never covered empty shelves, but the products weren't of the same quality. Returns became part of everyday business, and less money was being made.

With the support from Angelina and his family, George managed to work his way back into shop life, and bring it back to its former glory.

By the time Fred took over, there were branches in all major cities in Britain. And though none of his family would admit it, it was much more successful than they ever thought it could be, without Fred being there.

**Thanks to bandgeek1229 and a Guest for reviewing. And for your information, 'Guest', I live in NSW. **


	17. Explosions

Named after the best troublemakers the wizarding world had ever seen, James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley didn't disappoint.

One Sunday a number of explosions sounded from The Burrow's living room where Angelina and Ginny were sitting.

Angelina cried "Fred!" just as Ginny cried "James!"

They emerged, both dripping with a brown, sticky substance, just in time to see Fred's flaming red hair disappear round the corner.

"_Impedimenta_"

Cornered in the hallway, the two boys had equally guilty faces and were both clutching a bottle of some Muggle drink and a packet of sweets.

And that made George very proud.

**I personally have never done the Coke and Mentos 'experiment' but I have always wanted to!**

**Thanks to narniaandharrypotter4ever and a 'Guest' for reviewing. **


	18. Baby

It had been a tiring day at the joke shop, and George ready to just collapse.

"George, can you come in here; I need to tell you something."

Poking his head round the bedroom door, he saw her fiddling with her wedding ring like she always did when she was worried.

"What's wrong?"

"You know how we discussed having children one day?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, one day is soon, really soon."

"Huh?"

"We're having a baby, George!"

George Weasley, a father. He was going to be a father. And that made him the happiest he had been in a long time.

**I got six reviews for the last chapter, and I really didn't expect that! Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it :D**

**Oh, and I put up a cover for this story. Designing things isn't really my strong point, and this was the most basic thing I could think of. **


	19. Mirrors

For a long time after the war George avoided mirrors like dragonpox.

Every time he looked in the mirror, the features of his twin that he knew so well were reflected back at him. And that hurt too much to see.

People who saw him thought he looked like he did because he couldn't be bothered to try, not because he couldn't look in the mirror.

But his family knew that, and Angelina did too.

It was Angelina who held George's hand when he looked at himself again and it was Angelina who gave him the strength to do it.

**This would have been up yesterday, I had it saved in the doc manager, and the author's note done and everything but I decided that I really wasn't happy with it.**

**In the original, Angelina didn't really come into it, and I felt I had to change that.**

**Anyway, thanks to bandgeek1229, Chynna-Pie for reviewing and a special thanks to narniaandharrypotter4ever for reviewing twice and bringing the total number of reviews for Chapter 17 up to seven :D**


	20. Pride

The last words Fred Weasley said to his dad on that September the first were "Dad, I'm going to be a Gryffindor like you. And I'm going to make you and Mum and Uncle Fred proud of me, I promise."

So he didn't hear George's reply - "Fred, I'm proud of you already."

George hadn't realised he could be prouder of his son. He was proven wrong when he got a letter only a day later saying that his son had got his first detention.

But he also hadn't realised the pressure Fred put himself under to make him proud.

**Well, twenty chapters down! For a story that started with one sentence for another story altogether it has come a lot further than I thought it could. **

**I know it isn't the best story out there, and probably won't ever be but I really appreciate each and every single one of the 31 reviews, and everyone who has liked it so much to add me to their favourites and alerts. It all means so much to me, so thank you. **


	21. Hardest

The first few days were the hardest.

Everyone still expected Fred to come round the corner, with a grin on his face, arms outstretched, and say "Got you that time, didn't I!"

No one could understand what George was going through, and he didn't want them to try.

But then Angelina came along. There was no miracle, nothing extraordinary about what she did. She was simply patient. She never pushed him. But if he did want to talk about Fred, she was there to listen.

If George looked back now, the first days were the hardest because Angelina wasn't there.

**Just a quick thank you to ****ohsosexyfoxhat****, ****narniaandharrypotter4ever**** and ****Chynna-Pie**** for reviewing. **

**Now I'm just going to go and pluck up the courage to finish Pride and Prejudice for English!**


	22. Perfect

"I took Fred's death hard. I probably won't ever get past it because I miss him too much. But this beautiful woman understands that."

Angelina blushed slightly.

"I didn't want pity, so she didn't offer it. Instead she offered her love. She never left me, and I hope she never does. I love Angelina and there could never be anyone as perfect for me as her."

George raised his glass. "So join me in a toast: To Angelina, my perfect wife!"

"To Angelina!" the crowd repeated. Angelina wiped her eyes, threw her arms around her new husband and kissed him.

**It's not my favourite chapter but I wanted to get this up now. The next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**Thanks to narniaandharrypotter4ever, Chynna-Pie andMissMalfoy77 for reviewing, and MissMalfoy77's advice about Pride and Prejudice helped me finish the book (which I really enjoyed in the end :D).**


	23. Pregnant

You spent months tired, sick and completely fed up. Months of everybody fussing over you, treating you like a child again.

And then you spent hours in such intense pain cursing, and swearing never to do it again, not in a million years.

But then you saw your husband smiling that much at that little bundle of innocence in his arms, and you knew it was all worth it.

And now, even after all the pain, all the sleepless nights and stressful days, you don't have to think twice. You are really excited when you find out you're pregnant again.

**Something a little different for you that just walked into my head pretty much fully formed. Here it's supposed to Angelina, obviously, but I suppose it could be Ginny, or Hermione, or Fleur, or Audrey, even Molly Weasley, or any one of the other of the women in the Potter world.**

**Anyway, thanks to ****narniaandharrypotter4ever****, ****MissMalfoy77****, ****Chynna-Pie**** and a 'Guest' for reviewing.**


	24. Alright

When George said he wanted to make a speech at Harry and Ginny's wedding, people were sceptical. Could he still make the comical speeches they were used to without Fred?

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard,  
I wish he was mine, he's truly divine,  
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord"

But when he stood up and performed that first love letter with gusto, his family knew there was hope. He'd made people laugh again. He may never be completely healed, but he was going to be alright.

**Yes, I cheated and used the poem from CoS (which I don't own, by the way). Yes, I was running out of ideas. But all my creativeness was focused on my creative writing test for English. Now that's all done, I have a couple more ideas for this story :)**

**Anyway, thanks to my two reviewers, Chynna-Pie and narniaandharrypotter4ever. **


	25. Boyfriend

A seven year old Roxanne poked her head round the door. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Roxie?"

"There's this boy, right."

George sensed where this was going. "Right, but wouldn't your mum be a better person to talk to about this boy you like."

"But Daddy, I don't like him. I want to prank him."

It was then that George realised his little girl was just as bad as her older brother. He didn't know why it was such a shock, though he was certainly very proud.

But even pride couldn't stop him singing down the hall:

"My little Roxie has a boyfriend!"

**This was for Arnel 63 who asked whether there were as many "proud of Roxanne moments" in this story - here's one for you!**

**Thanks to my reviewers - Birds on the Sunset, Arnel 63, narniaandharrypotter4ever and bandgeek1229. **


	26. Nightmares

George used to think that nightmares were scary dreams.

_As always, he was standing in The Burrow's garden._

_A young Fred ran towards him. "Georg-ie," he shouted, "Come look what I found!"_

_Even as he watched, Fred returned and ran away again, running until he disappeared out of sight. George tried to follow but he couldn't keep up._

_"Fred. FRED. FRED?!"_

But as always, when he woke up shouting, Angelina was there to try and make it better again.

Turns out nightmares aren't always scary. Sometimes they're just sad. And sometimes the sadness doesn't go away when you wake up.

**54 reviews? 54 REVIEWS?! Thank you so much Arnel 63, narniaandharrypotter4ever, fantabulousz, Hope-W, BlueDragon22 and especially Chynna-Pie for doing the honors of pushing me over 50 reviews!**


	27. Flying

"Can I do it yet, Dad?" Fred could hardly keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Soon, Freddie, I promise."

"Oh," Fred glanced lovingly at the brand new broomstick slung over his shoulder. "Well, are we nearly there then?" He'd been talking since they left the house, and it was starting to get repetitive.

"You see those trees? Just behind them is where I'll teach you to fly." George answered.

"I bet it's the best feeling, isn't it, flying. Being so high up and close to heaven."

"Yeah, it's great." George replied, silently adding_ being so close to Fred again._

**Its been a while since I updated last, I'm sorry! I'm sure you don't want to hear my list of excuses but it includes assignments, revision and sickness. **

**Thanks to my reviewers who constantly make my day - narniaandharrypotter4ever, Arnel 63, Chynna-Pie, Hope-W and Birds on the Sunset.**

**Oh, and Happy Birthday Hermione, who is definitely one of my favourite characters! **


	28. Grave

There was a problem.

Fred's grave was too calm and George had let it go on like this for too long. That was about to change.

"Are you ready?" George whispered as the light from his wand shone on the two excited faces in front of him.

Fred nodded. "Yeah."

"On the count of three then. One… two… THREE!"

From a box Roxanne held in her hand, bright lights filled the sky, writing the words 'Fred Weasley, troublemaker till the end'. Fred's box let off fireworks in every colour.

"Perfect!"

The grave of a lifelong troublemaker should never remain calm.

**This is the longest I've ever gone without updating, so you deserve something good. But alas, I'm afraid this probably isn't it! It's been a while since I've written more than 50 words about anything, and I didn't want you to wait any longer. And I tried to make it happier, so I hope it worked! **

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers for last chapter - narniaandharrypotter4ever, Chynna-Pie, Arnel 63 and BlueDragon22. **


	29. Debut

My dearest Roxanne,

You made your debut in the world today.

There's a right set of lungs on you, which was clear from the start. I just hope you haven't inherited your mother's temper, or there is no hope for me or Fred.

Still, I think you're beautiful. You're going to be a heartbreaker one day, especially with those eyes. But you aren't going out with boys for a very very long time, young lady. Not until you're at least 40.

Roxanne, at 5:13 this afternoon my life changed. You've made it better already.

I love you so much,

Dad

**So long weekly updates! I'm getting closer and closer to the end of the school year, and closer to Year 11. This means I have more h/w to do and more tests to study for, leaving me with very little time to write. **

**I'm also running out of ideas, and I've tried to avoid having to do this, but if you have an idea you are willing to let me slaughter, I'd happily have a go at writing it for you. **

**I don't know when the next update will be, but I have two chapters very close to being finished so it could be next week, you never know!**

**And if you have stayed with me through this long A/N I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers, narniaandharrypotter4ever, Chynna-Pie and Arnel 63. **


	30. Love

**For fantabulousz, I hope it's alright :)**

It wasn't planned, Fred falling for Nellie.

Now George was somewhere he never thought he'd be - watching Nellie almost run down the aisle to marry his son. And when Fred turned and saw her, anybody could see how much he loved her; the love that George never thought existed before he married Angelina.

"He'll be alright, won't he?"

George looked to his right, where his own wife sat wiping her eyes, and smiled.

"My mum probably asked that question when we were up there. But if Nellie's anything like you, and we know she is, Fred will be just fine."

**Nellie came from a fanfiction I read a while back, and she's supposed to be Lee and Alicia's child. I think Nellie and Fred fell for each other in that one too.**

**My new resolution is to not leave it two weeks without updating this story, and here I am, sneaking in at the last moment. **

**And thank you as always to my wonderful reviewers - Cyn Salm, Chynna-Pie, Arnel 63, narniaandharrypotter4ever and fantabulousz. **


	31. Small

George never really had the tact required to deal with pregnant women, even his own wife.

Angelina had tried on - and discarded - the entire contents of her wardrobe, trying to find a suitable dress to wear for Molly and Arthur's anniversary celebrations. Hormones and frustration reaching a lethal level were the only results.

"It's a bit small, isn't it?"

Angelina looked up to see George standing in the doorway. He was, of course, referring to the dress which was currently stretched unflatteringly over her pregnant stomach.

Several hexes were fired in quick succession at him, and Angelina has excellent aim.

**Not even a week since my last update! I'm going out with friends tomorrow, and I had this written, so here we all are. **

**I got eight reviews last chapter so thank you so so so much, all of you. Now there's just something I wanted to ask you: I'm so close to 100 reviews, and I know there are at least 9 of you reading this story so can you please review, and get me there? It would just mean so much to me!**


	32. Again

George's life was great. The shop was going well, Fred was the perfect baby, and Angelina was as beautiful as always. There was nothing else he could ask for.

As they finished their dinner, seven-month-old Fred began to cry down the hall.

"I'll get him," George sighed.

Angelina gave him a weak smile. "Thank you."

When George returned to the living room, he found his wife in tears.

"What's the matter, Ange?" George asked, sitting down next to her.

Angelina took a deep breath. "George, I'm… I'm pregnant."

He'd been wrong. _Now _there was nothing else he could ask for.

**WE GOT THERE! I NOW HAVE 100 REVIEWS :D! **

**It sort of hovered at 98 reviews for about a week, but then I woke up to two more reviews today, pushing me there. **

**Thank you so much, all of you that have ever reviewed this story. If it wasn't for all of you, I'd have given up on this ages ago. And thank you to the guest who was the 100 reviewer (yes, it was the 100****th**** review!) **


	33. One

Angelina knew the Weasley twins as the Weasley_ twins_ for nearly nine years.

For 8 and a half of those years, she was in love with one of them, and only one.

Not the one who tried too hard to impress her, the other one.

The one who laughed at her bad jokes; the one who held doors open for her; the one she caught staring at her in class.

So when Mrs Weasley asked for her help after everything fell apart, she agreed on the spot.

Because the one she loved was George, the one who became her husband.

**Thank you for all your reviews, I have had a really busy week so I haven't replied but I will eventually! **

**Because my week has been so busy, this was all written in about two hours, but I'm pretty happy with it.**

**What did happen this week was that I got a Saturday job. That might mean updates won't be as regular as they have been, but I'll really try to update every two weeks at the most!**

**And RavenFiction, do you have an account now? I'd love to thank you properly! **


	34. Swearing

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon, and everybody was gathered at The Burrow for dinner. Everyone was well fed, and content.

Discussions of the developments in the Quidditch league sounded around the table, accompanied by tales of the week's work. A single four letter word was heard in the midst of the conversations, not entirely out of place.

Angelina was sure she was imagining things. It couldn't have been her little Fred's mouth that formed that vulgar word.

But it was.

George's only response was to throw his head back and laugh; an action mirrored by each of his siblings.

**My sister's having a sleepover for her birthday, and I've been barred from the TV, so here I am with an update for you before I disappear into my bedroom and watch some movie. Looking forward to the popcorn I can enjoy without worrying about my braces :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! I know I said I would reply last time, but my life has got even busier, and replying to your reviews is what I am going to do as soon as I can find the time. Who thought working 8 hours a week would take up so much of my life?!**

**Please tell me what you think, this one was a bit rushed and I think I could have worked harder on it, but I'm almost happy with it. **


	35. Fallout

**This one carries on from the previous chapter, when Fred II swears during a dinner at The Burrow.**

While George and the other Weasley siblings thought this new step in Fred's development was hilarious, the others disagreed.

A red blush was slowly gathering in Angelina's cheeks. "George, stop laughing," she hissed. "Stop encouraging him."

Because now Fred was giggling too, clearly pleased with himself.

"Sorry, sorry," George sobered up, and his siblings followed suit. "Bad word, Fred, naughty."

"Thank you." Angelina turned to Molly, who wore an expression of shock. "I'm sorry, Molly, I -"

"Oh, it's OK dear, it's nothing I haven't heard before." Molly's face was softening slightly. "I _did_ raise the child that taught him that."

**It was Arnel 63 who gave me the idea for this because when she reviewed, I had nothing to write about for this chapter. So thank you to her and everybody else that reviewed. **

**I have the next chapter nearly ready to go too, so you won't have to wait very long for the next one. **

***Shameful self promotion* Could you please please _please _go check out my story Still to Come for me. It's a Harry/Ginny story, with longer chapters.**

**Thank you :)**


	36. Christmas

That first Christmas without Fred was hard. Everybody huddled together, seeking comfort and support in the presence of each other.

George found himself nestled in the blankets of his bed, staring at the window. A window that, with a splat, was suddenly covered in a thick splodge of snow.

"Oi," George moved over to the window, and opened it. "You -"

Everything he'd been about to say died in his throat as he saw who had thrown it.

"Merry Christmas!" Angelina shouted up, another snowball rolled in her hands.

And for the first time that Christmas, George's lips formed a smile.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

**Something Christmassy for you all. I wish it would snow in Australia, I love snow!**

**They didn't want to put the new kid on for Christmas week at work, and I finished school on Wednesday so I've had plenty of time to write this one, and there is an update for Still To Come on it's way too. **

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews last time :)**

**Have a really great Christmas!**


	37. Next

From his room at The Burrow, George was reflecting on the day's events. Ron had finally married the girl he'd loved for years.

He'd looked pale standing at the altar. But when Hermione appeared, a grin formed on his face, and the colour flooded back.

Hermione looked beautiful. The dress fit her perfectly, and her smile was filled with love.

They'd exchanged vows, swapped rings and shared a kiss as husband and wife.

Angelina had looked on with envy.

"Fred, Ron's made it, he's married," George whispered to the empty room. "I hope… I really hope it's my turn next."

**Thanks for all the reviews last time!**

**I had a really great Christmas and I hope you all did, and I guess it's Happy New Year now. This year has gone so quickly. Only a year ago I wouldn't have dreamed I'd be sitting here with a fanfiction account, let alone publishing my own stories! **


	38. Pictures

"Daddy!" Roxanne pointed her chubby finger at a red-headed man in the old photograph.

"No, Roxie, that isn't Daddy," Fred said, pointing at the side of the man's head. "Two ears, see. _That_ one's Daddy." The mystery man had his arm around someone else, and both of them were laughing. Their father.

"Daddy!" George had walked into the room, and Roxanne ran over to him. "We found picture of you."

"Really? Let me see." George picked her up and carried her back over to the sofa.

"Oh," his face fell as he saw the picture. "He's - he's your Uncle Fred."

**And that, my readers, was the first update for the year. **

**Fred and Roxanne aren't meant to be very old here, maybe about 3 or 4. One day, when I find the time, I will write a longer version of this chapter because I have so much more I want to put in, but I find myself saying that a lot lately! **

**Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers, and I will see you all again same time next week. And I believe I just gave myself a time limit on the next chapter.**


	39. Feelings

In George's opinion, asking Angelina out was the hardest part.

It was the first time he'd had to admit the feelings he had for her; the feelings he had been trying hard to ignore. Because, even after all the time they'd spent together, he felt guilty. Guilty he was spending so much time with Fred'sgirl.

But for the first time in a long time, he wasn't going to let the guilt stop him.

So George had asked, "Do you want to have dinner or something?"

And Angelina said, "Okay."

That 'okay' was the best thing George had ever heard.

**I just realised I'm working tomorrow until 8 and won't have time to update, but I had this written and here we all are!**

**The longer version of last chapter is going really well, about 400 words done so far. Fingers crossed I will finish it before I go back to school, otherwise it'll never get finished!**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Have a great week :D (I know I will, pay day is Wednesday :D, and I'm going to see The Hobbit at some point as well!)**


	40. Beautiful

Molly appeared in the doorway of the hospital room, pausing for a moment, not quite ready to interrupt. Instead she stood and watched George and Angelina enjoying their first hours of parenthood.

"Hi, Molly." Spotting her in the doorway, Angelina smiled and held out the baby. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Molly moved closer and took the redheaded baby carefully in her arms. "Congratulations, he really is beautiful. Have you decided on a name?"

"Fred," George offered from the bedside.

"Oh," Molly said before she sank into a chair, tears running thick and fast down her cheeks, hugging little Fred close.

**Hello, the readers who haven't seen me in a while. How are we all? I hope you enjoyed this little update which was a long time coming. **

**For that wait, I'm **_**really **_**sorry, but I started senior school, and this is when it gets serious. But I also have free periods, and just like Harry and Ron, I am determined not to use them for work, but for fun. (Let's just see how long that lasts, shall we.) And that was when I wrote the basis of this. **

**But then I moved house, which has been a bit of nightmare with packing, unpacking, getting internet sorted out, you know how it is. **

**There is some good news out of all this; my Saturday job has turned into a Wednesday job, so I can spend my weekends updating for you all. **

**Until next time! **


	41. Names

"Elizabeth?"

"Really? Ok…ELIZABETH, GO TO YOUR ROOM! Nah..."

"Well I like it, just let me give it a go. ELIZABETH, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LEAVING YOUR BROOM LYING AROUND! No, actually you're right, it doesn't work. Caroline?"

"CAROLINE, I WILL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN! STOP EATING THOSE SWEETS! Nah, it just doesn't sound right."

"Fine. What about Roxanne?"

"ROXANNE WEASLEY, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"ROXANNE, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH! Yeah, I like that."

"Yep, I do too."

"So Roxanne it is then."

"Perfect." George reached over to touch his wife's swollen stomach. "Hello, my little Roxie."

**Hello, all my readers out there. **

**I saw some article once about people naming their pets names that they don't feel stupid yelling out in public, and I figured that it works for kids too. I can just see George and Angelina sitting there yelling out names for hours, can't you? **

**I read through all the old chapters the other day, and some of the stuff I wrote made me cringe. So I am going through and changing the first twenty or so, just so they feel more like my style of writing now instead of then. I've written new chapters 1-4 as of now, so if you wouldn't mind having a look at them, I would really appreciate it :D**

**But anyway, thank you for all your reviews, and I hope you all have a great weekend. **


	42. Reopening

Fred hadn't been dead _that _long, only a year and eleven months. Yet it was time for George to celebrate another birthday Fred never would.

He wasn't in the mood for big celebrations, but Angelina had the perfect idea. They were going to reopen Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes on his birthday, as a tribute to Fred.

It was going to be hard. They'd opened the shop _together_, and now it was just him. But Angelina had moved in to help, and he was ready for it.

And if George was honest, he was actually looking forward to his birthday this year.

**Hello! It has been a very, very, _very _long time. Too much has happened recently, and this really hasn't been a priority (sadly). I've had tests, assignments, my birthday, got a new laptop, parties, but now its Easter and I've had time to update. **

**This isn't the best one, but I ****really wanted to update for my one year anniversary on the 2nd April, and Fred and George's birthday, so here I am. Given more time, I will give you a proper update. **

**Anyway, thank you for all your 150 reviews. Until next time! **


End file.
